Humans
Many legends state that the human race was not actually one of the original races on the Material Plane but actually resulted from interbreeding between a race of humanoids made from dark and humanoids made from light that met on Esor. This duality is said to explain how the race is capable of both great acts of kindness and great acts of cruelty as well. Although most agreed Esor was their ancestral home, this origin was dismissed as mere mythology in Absit. However, since humans have returned to Esor, the Dawnborn and Duskborn’s appearance have started causing some to reconsider this belief. Apparently the original humans that lived on Esor all fled east or were destroyed when the mighty Dragon Razuth appeared on the plane and attacked Esor. The only humans (except the Elder Ones, if they could be considered human) on modern day Esor are the settlers that fled from Absit. Human Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Size: Humans are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common. * Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. * Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Human Alternate Racial Traits * Dawnborn: A human born during the sunrise may have formed a strange connection with the World of Light. Humans born this way tend to be less versatile than their normal counterparts and lose the bonus skill points granted to humans. However they have an affinity for any magic that channels positive energy. When a Dawnborn casts a spell that channels positive energy (or directly channels it like a Cleric can) their effective caster level is considered one higher. Also, if a Dawnborn creates a magical item that emulates a positive energy spell (such as a potion, scroll, or wand of Cure Light Wounds), even if someone else is supplying the spell (because the Dawnborn’s magic is still infused in the item), the item’s caster level is considered to be one higher without increasing the price of creation. This does however raise the market cost of the item like normal. This bonus also applies when the Dawnborn is supplying the spell when someone else creates such an item. * Duskborn: A human born during the sunset may have formed a strange connection with the World of Dark. Humans born this way tend to be less versatile than their normal counterparts and lose the bonus skill points granted to humans. However they have an affinity for any magic that channels negative energy. When a Duskborn casts a spell that channels negative energy (or directly channels it like a Cleric can) their effective caster level is considered one higher. Also, if a Duskborn creates a magical item that emulates a negative energy spell (such as a potion, scroll, or wand of Inflict Light Wounds), even if someone else is supplying the spell (because the Duskborn’s magic is still infused in the item), the item’s caster level is considered to be one higher without increasing the price of creation. This does however raise the market cost of the item like normal. This bonus also applies when the Duskborn is supplying the spell when someone else creates such an item. Human Favored Class Bonuses * Alchemist: Add one extract formula from the alchemist formula list to the character’s formula book. This formula must be at least one level below the highest formula level the alchemist can create. * Arcanist: Add one spell from the arcanist spell list to the arcanist’s spellbook. The spell must be at least 1 spell level below the highest level the arcanist can cast. * Artificer: Add +1/3 to your anima pool. * Barbarian: Add a +1/2 bonus to trap sense or +1/3 to the bonus from the superstitious rage power. * Bard: Add one spell known from the bard spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the bard can cast. * Bloodrager: Increase the bloodrager’s total number of bloodrage rounds per day by 1. * Brawler: Gain a +1 bonus to the brawler’s CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the brawler’s choice. * Cavalier: Add +1/4 to the cavalier’s banner bonus. * Cleric: Add a +1 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of outsiders. * Druid: Add a +1/2 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks to change a creature’s attitude. * Fighter: Add +1 to the Fighter’s CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the character’s choice. * Gunslinger: Add +1/4 point to the gunslinger’s grit points. * Hunter: Add 1 skill rank to the hunter’s animal companion. If the hunter replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus skill ranks. * Inquisitor: Add one spell known from the inquisitor spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the inquisitor can cast. * Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus on Perception checks to see through magical disguises or pinpoint invisible creatures. * Investigator: Add one extract formula from the investigator’s formula list to his formula book. This formula must be at least 1 formula level below the highest level the investigator can create. * Magus: Add +1/4 point to the magus’ arcane pool. * Monk: Add +1/4 point to the monk’s ki pool. * Oracle: Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. * Paladin: Add +1 to the paladin’s energy resistance to one kind of energy (maximum +10). * Ranger: Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the ranger’s animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his companion, the new companion gains these bonus hit points or skill ranks. * Rogue: The rogue gains +1/6 of a new rogue talent. * Shaman: Add one spell from the cleric spell list that isn’t on the shaman spell list to the list of spells the shaman knows. This spell must be at least 1 level below the highest spell level the shaman can cast. * Skald: Add one spell from the skald’s spell list to the skald’s known spells. This spell must be at least 1 spell level below the highest level the skald can cast. * Slayer: Gain 1/6 of a new slayer talent. * Sorcerer: Add one spell known from the sorcerer spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the sorcerer can cast. * Summoner: Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the summoner’s eidolon. * Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler’s panache pool by 1/4. * Vigilante: Gain +1/2 on the Disguise bonus provided by seamless guise. * Warpriest: Gain 1/6 of a new bonus combat feat. * Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch’s familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. * Wizard: Add one spell from the wizard spell list to the wizard’s spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the wizard can cast.